


Pegasus is Just a Galaxy Away

by ilien



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/pseuds/ilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commentfic written for a prompt: "Stargate Atlantis, Rodney and Jeannie, Pegasus is just a galaxy away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pegasus is Just a Galaxy Away

Jeannie lost her brother once. It’s not like she never expected it – she knew him well enough to know for sure, that as soon as she says “yes” to Kaleb she might as well forget she ever had a brother. And it’s not that she ever lived to regret the choice – not really.

But sometimes, when the daily routine got especially boring, Madison was especially perfect, her husband was oh so nice, and kind, and supporting and understanding, and her life was totally happy and relaxing – she missed her big brother more that she could ever imagine she would. She missed his wit and his arrogance, she missed having someone who would challenge her, someone who wouldn’t let her “think too much of herself” – hell, she even missed his yelling. And she definitely missed having a real excuse to honestly yell at someone at the top of her lungs. It took her a while to figure out that family is not necessarily about yelling and fighting, and took her, surprisingly, even longer to get used to the fact that no one is yelling.

As time went by, she realized, that wherever her brother was (a friend of a friend of a friend once told her, that Meredith had some project in Siberia), the distance between them was not in miles and airplane tickets – it was to be measured in days. Weeks. Months. Years.

Two years since he shrugged and slammed the door, never planning to come back. Two years and three months since he last called her an idiot because she made some silly mistake in her calculations. Two years, seven months and eleven days since he made his clumsy attempt of a speech at her birthday – ending up talking about her latest project and his role in it, boring everyone to death.

Two years becoming three, three slowly turning into four – threatening to become a lifetime. A lifetime without Madison and Kaleb, obviously, would have been much worse – but a life without Mer turned to be rather far from her idea of absolute happiness as well. Not that she would ever admit it aloud, mind you.

That is exactly why she is completely happy when she receives e-mails from her brother. Even those that only contain whining and “certainly you have enough time to do these calculations for me”, and the politest line she ever gets is “say hello to your daughter and whatshisname for me”. Even though she gets less than one letter a month, unless he wants something from her. Even though she knows that he is light years away and might never come back to Earth, ever.

She can once again measure the distance between them in miles. Billions of billions – but miles. Light years. Parsecs. Galaxies. Never again months, years and lifetimes.


End file.
